A chinning bar or horizontal bar for hanging either by the hands or the feet is needed that may be safely installed in a doorway and limited against movement but yet be easily removed, if desired, without removing the support brackets secured to the opposite sides of the doorway. The bar should easily and quickly adapt to various doorways by being longitudinally adjustable lengthwise.